Historia of the Dead (Nearó)
Historia of the Dead (屍のヒストリア Shikabane no Hisutoria): is a Caster Magic centred around the concept of peering into the hearts of others and materialize their "histories" from said person's past and control said creation. Description A type of magic that is as vile as it's beautiful, Historia of the Dead can often be seen as a jack of all trades-type of magic as it can take an offensive, defensive and even supplementary approach to almost any given situation, including cases of both combat and daily situations. It's because of these abilities that few approve the usage of this magic and once someone learns of it, it's often frowned upon as the mindset of leaving the past behind is still strong in today's society and that many believe that only ill will would come from dealing with the dead. It has been suggested several times in past that this magic would be considered forbidden by the magic council as it's very close to what some might consider Black Magic but it's also compared to the likes of Memory-Make and Arc of Embodiment and given to the fact that there are so few people that actually utilise this magic, the council decided against it. While the true nature of this magic's creation is unknown, it does serve as a way for the wielder to communicate with those long gone and even help others give those last words that they never got a chance to tell. But cheating death by bringing back the past can sometimes cause more harm than good as in the hands of evil it could turn ones past into a living nightmare, making their enemies and surrounding fight their loved ones or come face-to-face with their strongest opponents once more. By simply looking at a person, the user can look into their heart and create a replica of the deceased of those in the individual's past that made a lasting impact upon them, be it as a result of hard-fought combat, love, or simply immense respect. This is not only restricted towards their opponents but also to the user themselves, capable of summoning forth a fallen comrade, past lover or their greatest nemesis in order to fight or receive advice from them in times of need. With the ability to summon or otherwise "resurrect" a person's past they open up the possibility of gaining access to a large variety of individuals and magic, making information that was perhaps lost to history now attainable and even rare types magic now open for interpretation or to is used in the heat of battle. Those summoned back from the world beyond retain several traits from when they were still alive, such as their abilities, their personality and even the appearance that they had upon their death. The reason for what makes this magic so versatile compared to many other types of magic is the ability to obtain any type of magic to your side, with the only requirements being that special bond between the two individuals and the magic power to summon said, individual or creature. These remnants of history are summoned with a purpose, the most common of these being for a battle where they'll utilise powers to assist the one that summoned them; but creating a Historia is a risky thing, especially for a novice, as the Historia will still have their memories and personality intact and that in turn can sometimes cause some seriously unwanted situations for the caster themselves. While the user can see which type of bond their opponent has with their respective Historia, the user can't see or fully know their history together, unless if it's summoned through themselves, and risks summoning for example past lovers but that ended with murder and create a situation that was originally intended to heal wounds, instead opens new ones or even having the Historia killing said individual. For a novice, these things are extremely difficult to predict, let alone handle. There are some distinct differences between a novice and master user of this type of magic; examples of this being their ability to summon and handle their Historias, a novice must summon them by preparing their magical powers before summoning, chanting the name of the spell that they wish to perform and then settle things with specific hand movements. While a master can simply snap their fingers or a wave of their arms in order to perform or dispel their Historias. An individual that's considered a master at this magic would be able to restrict their Historias movements and even partially or fully suppress the emotions from them, making it much easier to control their summons compared to that of a novice. This difficulty of this differs naturally depending on the individual they summon, the more powerful the Historia, the harder they are to control and even maintain. While Historia of the Dead allows for wide range of abilities and opportunities, it's natural that such as ability would also come with several ways of dispelling it. The most straightforward of these methods being to defeat the Historia, once this is done the Historia cannot be summoned again to face the same individual. This can be interpreted in several ways as being "defeated" can happen in several ways, either by fighting and winning over the Historia, instilling fear into them or by coming to terms with one another on an emotional level, like in the case of giving their last words. While a master user can remove the emotional hindrances such as fear, it's still a possible method. It's also possible for the Historias to disappear by depleting the magical powers or knocking out the caster, the former can be done if the caster summons too many or too powerful Historias to handle for longer periods of time or by simply having the Historias extort so much magical powers that they end up tiring out and consuming the caster's own Magical Powers. The difficulty of this changes naturally depending on how close the Historias are to their original selves, as a novice may summon individuals that are 20% as strong as they were alive, while a master can summon an Historia that's 80% as powerful as they were by the time of their death. This does, however, make the user of this magic able to summon anyone, even if the individual were considerably stronger than themselves in life, as long as they're 20% as strong as its original version. If the Historia is powerful enough then they can dispel the summon at their own free will or even completely disobey the orders given by the summoner, thus it's rarely the case that an Historia summoned at 80%. Spells *'Visus est' (視力 Shiryoku, lit, The Sight): *'Ascendo' (昇る Noboru, lit, Rise): *'Cede' (収量 Shūryō, lit, Yield): See Also *'Memory-Make' *'Arc of Embodiment' Trivia *This magic is the author's own interpretation on the version shown in and further expanded upon in terms of its general abilities. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic